Wolf Prince
by GuardianSaint
Summary: After a unfortunate fall in a river, a young wolf-dog finds himself with a pride of lions. Can he be what's expected of a prince? Can he help his adopted siblings unite the two prides that won't let go of the past. While trying to find out who he is and where does he belong.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This for my friend ThatTexaskid. Other than that I don't own anything. Minus a few OCs, also I know Africa and Alaska are far off but it's not in this story. Now without further ado here's the first chapter, enjoy. **

He shivered from the cold air that invaded the small den he has been calling home. He has tried everything to keep warm but it's not his mother's warm fur. He closed his amber eyes as he pictured her white fur drowning him in warmth. He shivered again as another cold breeze swarmed in. His mother had left a few days ago to hunt and hasn't been back. He debated if he should leave but he froze at where he was as his mother's voice rang sweetly in his ear.

_"Stay here..."_

He shuddered before closing his eyes and curling into a ball. He's cold and hungry but there's nothing he could do. He's not so pose to leave but he can't stay here either. If his mother don't return tomorrow he'll leave. Sadly as he woke up and repeated his routine of staying warm, his mother did not show. With his young mind made up he slowly padded out of the den and into the wilderness. His first step outside caused him to stop from the coldness under his silver-white paws. He moved his eyes down to see white stuff covering the ground for a long way. His small ears flickered as he remembered something his mother once said before she left.

_"My son, once you are old enough to venture out you will incounter something cold under your paws. Don't worry about it, it's called snow. You will be able to stand it after awhile."_

He continued to pad through the woods surrounding his den. As he got deeper and deeper, he couldn't remember where the den was. So he was forced to keep moving forward. His ears twitched at the sound of something or someone stepping on the hard snow. He slowly looked over his shoulder to see a snarling brown giant. He whimpered before running off with the monster roaring behind him. He ran blindly through the wilderness, not paying attention to where he's running. Until he nearly ran off a cliff, taking deep breaths before looking down. A following movement of water rushed forward, going on forever. The snarls of the brown furred monster caused him to turned his back towards the cliff. The monster growls and roars, causing him to take a step back. For him to lose his footing and fall into the raging river below.

He remembers a splash before everything went black.

-WP-

In a another land the sun had just started to rise over the horizon. Brightening the lush green land known for many generations as the Pride Lands. In the heart of the land stood a majestic mountain structure, all that knows that it has been known as Pride Rock since the very first rulers. Out of a cave that sat on Pride Rock ran two small cubs. Their eyes widen in amazement as they watched the sun rises higher and higher in the sky. It wasn't their first sunrise but it's still just as amazing as any other morning. A golden orange cub moved her amber eyes towards the cave entrance with a wide, childish smile

"Come on dad!"

A yawn was heard followed by the appearance of a golden fur lion. His red mane starting to get lightly tossed around in the morning breeze as he exited the cave. His orange eyes ofull of tiredness.

"I'm coming Kiara. I'm coming..."

A dark beige cub looked from the waking land below to his father with bright green eyes. A a small breeze ruffed up his dark brown tuff on his head.

"Can we go now?"

The golden male smiled at his son. "Yes, Kopa. We can go now."

The siblings cheered before running down the rocky slope with their father following.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:ThatTexaskid; I'm glad you liked it. If you have any ideas for wolves, let me know. Now here's the second chapter of Wolf Prince. **

Kopa and Kiara pranced around their father, enjoying their daily morning walks. The two cubs looked around the plains as a mother wildebeest helped her foal walk for the first time. Up ahead was orange-yellow giraffe, reaching it's long neck to reach for the juiciest leaves up top. Under a nearby acacia tree laid a dark golden cheetah nursing her three cubs.

Simba smiled at his children as they looked around their kingdom. There's nothing really new to the kingdom, minus a few new lives. But to the prince and princess, their home is always full of wonder. Every since he lost his third cub...things been a little dull. The king sighed heavily before looking up at the cloudless, light blue sky. After closing his eyes to keep the tears from falling, he took a deep breath before smiling at his cubs.

"How about we go to the river?"

The cubs cheered before jumping up and down. There's a old zebra that stayed near the river, she's tells awesome stories. Once the river started getting closer the cubs ran ahead. Simba shook his head with a small smile before trotting after his cubs. When the golden lion reached the river, he was shocked to see Kiara and Kopa starring at the water. Slowly walking towards the bank the king got a clear view of what Kiara and Kopa were looking at. Floating in water was a damp brown-grey lump of fur. Automatically Simba jumped in and picked up the damp fur before rushing back towards the cubs. Once his paws touched the soft grass, he lowered his head and laid the damp fur down. To slightly growl when he seen what it was.

"Daddy...what is that?" asked Kiara, the golden orange cub had never seen a animal like that.

Simba's bright orange eyes narrowed as he glared at the brown-grey fur. "He's a wolf pup. By the looks of...not full blood."

Kopa tilted his head as his green eyes widen with confusion. "What...are wolves?"

Simba sighed before looking at his son. "They resemble hyenas but taller and stronger. They don't have spots or stripes either."

Kiara moved her amber eyes from her father to the pup. "You are going to help him? Aren't you?"

Simba softened at his daughter's question. With a deep sigh the golden lion picked the pup up and headed towards Pride Rock with his cubs following close behind.

-WP-

Outside the healing cave, Simba held a emergency royal meeting. Simba sat with two lionesses, on the matter of the pup's fate. A peachy cream lioness' ears flickered before she casted her aquamarine eyes on the golden male.

"Simba...perhaps we should take him in."

Simba growled lowly as he glared at his mate. "Nala, I exactly what you're doing! He's not going to replace Bakari!"

Nala's eyes widen before she bared her teeth as her eyes narrowed. "That's not what I was implying! No one can replace our son but you can't just leave him alone! He's just a child!"

Simba snorted before rolling his orange eyes. "Of course not. I'll drop him off at one of the packs borders."

Nala growled at her mate. "Why won't you see reason! This pup was brought to us for a reason! He could of landed anywhere but here! But he did, don't that tell you something!"

With a low growl the queen turned and headed into the cave where her mother and cubs were. Simba sighed before looking at the dark beige lioness sitting a few inches away.

"Mom, what do you think?"

Sarabi smiled lightly at her only son. "I suppose it's time you know."

Simba tilted his head in confusion. "Know what?"

Sarabi looked up at the bright golden sun and smiled a little. "When your father and uncle was just cubs, your grandfather venture up the river. The land of cold, where it's snows more than it does up in the mountains on the west side."

Simba listened to his mother carefully. His interest grew and grew with each word. Snow wasn't something new to the golden king. He sometimes incounters snow when he visits his friend up in the mountains, King Malka. Simba shook his head before focusing on his mother.

"It was on his way back to the Pride Lands when he found her. A small wolf pup with the whitish fur that was close to the colour of snow. Her young golden eyes was all it took. Ahadi looked into her eyes and seen that she needed him."

Simba's ears perked in interest and wonder. He wonder what his grandfather did, did he leave her? "What did grandfather Ahadi do?"

Sarabi smiled brightly at the memory. "Ahadi brought the pup back to Pride Rock. Where your grandmother accepted the pup as her own."

Simba was tooken by complete surprise. His grandparents adopted a wolf. But something must of happened. "What happened?"

Sarabi pinned her dark brown rimmed ears and sighed. "The adopted princess met the love of her life and followed him back towards their home land. Uru and Ahadi was heartbroken as well as your father and I. But we understand why she left."

Simba smiled lightly before nuzzling his mother. "I'll accept the boy."

Sarabi smiled proudly before nuzzling her son. "I'll go inform Nala and Sarafina."

Simba nodded and looked up at the sun, that was high in the sky. His ears flickered at a thought that just ran through his mind. Quickly casting his gaze from the sky to his mother.

"Mother...?"

The dark beige lioness stopped at the cave entrance and looked over her shoulder, her orange eyes on her son. "Yes, Simba."

Simba looked down as he shuffled his paws around on the smooth rock before looking up. "What was the my...um...aunt's name?"

Sarabi smiled brightly at the question as memories of her white furred friend and sister in law resurfaced.

"Her name was Aniu."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:ThatTexaskid; Yeah Nala will be right about alot of things. Of course Simba will similar to Simba's Pride. With being judgemental and all. **

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover; I'm glad you liked the story. Balto has always been one of my favorite movies, apart from The Lion King and others. **

**Just a heads up, I'm taking a little break with Tears Of An Angel. I had thought I uploaded a new chapter but didn't and deleted the new one by accident. So it will be a bit before I update. Now without further ado here's the third chapter, enjoy. **

He woke up with seering headache. His body ached all over. His vision was blurry causing him to close his eyes before reopening them. He scanned his surroundings to see he was in a den like area. He moved his gaze towards the entrance where he gasped and pinned her darker brown-grey ears. Standing a few feet away from him was a bulky animal with golden fur covering most of it's body and red fur surrounding it's head.

_"My son, there are others besides us. Some are different. Like lions, only males have fur around their heads. Females, lionesses are smaller, but they are like us."_

He moved his gaze from the...lion to his side to side a animal similar but were slightly smaller. It has peachy cream fur and no fur around it's head. But it was it's...the lioness' aquamarine eyes that made him relax. It held warmth of a mother.

"Um...hello..."

He moved his amber eyes back towards the male. His orange eyes starring at him with mix emotions. The female glared at him before softening her gaze as she looked at him.

"Hello young one. There's no need to be afraid. We're here to help to you."

He swallowed whatever saliva he had in his small throat. Before he opened his small silver-white muzzle. "W...w...where a...a..am I?"

The peachy cream lioness smiled lightly before taking a small step forward. "You're in the Pride Lands."

He looked down not sure what to think. All he knew was that he has in the woods now he's here. He was tooken out of his thoughts by the female's voice.

"Can you tell us your name? I'm Nala and this is my mate Simba. We're the king and queen here."

He was once again lost at what to say. King? Queen? His mother hadn't told him about that. But on the other side of things, he did have to answer her question. Even though mother didn't say as well. "My m...m... mother didn't give me a name."

The male...Simba sighed before taking a few steps forward. "Well young one, you don't have to worry about being alone. You're safe with us."

He looked up at the...king with wide child like eyes. "You're going to be my new mom and dad?"

The female...Nala smiled with love and that motherly warmth shinning in her eyes. "Yes dear. You will be considered a prince and heir to our throne."

He looked confused, even though he's quite grateful for them taking him in. But to be a prince and a heir? He didn't even know what a king and a queen was.

Nala cleared her throat before sitting by his side. "I know it's confusing. But we will teach it to you. Besides you will have help adjusting. You have a brother and sister, who will help you with everything you want to know. You can also come to us."

He nodded, understanding everything Nala, the queen, his new mother said. A clearing of a throat made him look at Simba. The golden lion's ears flickered before he sat.

"Before anything, we need a name. Can't go around without a name."

Nala nodded before looking at the pup. "How about...Evans? It means the kings are good."

He shook his head. It was a good name but it felt like it wasn't for him.

"How about Fido?"

Nala glared at her mate with a warning growl. "No!"

Simba rolled his eyes and sighed as Nala looked back at the pup. She looked into his young amber eyes and seen the same thing she saw when she looked in her late son, Bakari's eyes. A promise. She smiled before looking at her mate.

"I have the perfect name. It means king's protector."

Simba looked at his mate, interested in what she had in mind. All the while not knowing that a pair of pale blue eyes were listening.

-WP-

In a barren waste land, known to the residents as the Outlands. In the largest termite mound sat a pale tan lioness. Her red eyes focusing on a trio of cubs. Her mind swarming with angry and revenge.

"Your highness..."

She turned her attention from the cubs to the voice to see a pale brown lioness, her pale blue eyes on the dusty ground.

"Well...Shario...what did you find out!"

The pale brown lioness jumped from the raise of voice. Her small frame started to shake from fear. "Well...King Simba and Queen Nala had adopted a new heir."

The pale tan lioness growled before laughing. "What they can't have any more cubs...so they take pity on the helpless and the weak." she looked at the younger lioness with hate and wonder. "Tell me...what's the sex of their new cub?"

Shario gulped before answering. "Well...that's the thing Queen Zira. It's not a cub, they adopted a wolf pup."

Zira sat quietly for a moment before laughing. "How pathetic! Tell me...what's this new prince's name."

Shario felt uncomfortable but answered any way. "Prince Balto, my queen."

Zira moved her red gaze from the pale brown lioness to the cubs running around nearby. Her eyes locked on a small dark brown cub. A crocked grin formed.

"This Balto...will not be a problem."

**Author's Note: Just a quick follow up. Evans means God is good. Balto is from Balthasar, it means king protector. I just changed God to kings for Evans. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:TMNTMentalistTLK lover and ThatTexaskid; I'm glad Simba took him in as well. I tried to throw in some humour, by the name pitching but I am glad you liked it. **

**Also I'm going to make this a kinda three way crossover. Between The Lion King, Balto and Alpha and Omega. Now without further ado, here's chapter four. **

The sun was shinning brightly in the light blue sky. The animal residents of the Pride Lands were up and grazing or tending to their young. Birds chirped and sung their beautiful melodies. Newely named Prince Balto padded only side his new mother. His amber eyes scanned his new home in awe of all the wonder and beauty.

Nala smiled lovingly at her new son before focusing on the important task. "Today I'm going to show some of the kingdom and teach you what you don't know. Any questions, my little one?"

Balto looked from two zebra foals frolicking around their herd. "What are kings and queens?"

Nala smiled before looking towards a nearby border, the south border. "Have your mother told you about alphas?"

_"My son, in case if we ever get separated. You must know the laws of the packs. The alphas are the leaders of the packs. There's a alpha female and a alpha male.,"_

Balto nodded his head as a answer. Nala turned her head and focused on the path ahead. "Kings and queens are like alphas. But they have a more...significant jobs. A king is in charge of not only the pride but animals in it. He also have to keep everything in balance. A queen, if not born into royalty has the ability to say who can and can not join the pride like the king. A queen of royal blood as all the abilities of a king. A queen married into royalty has smaller but important jobs. They're leaders of the hunting party, they travel to neighboring kingdoms and much more. But right now, you have to worry about being a prince."

Balto listened to every word that Nala said. His new parents have alot on their shoulders. The brown-pup listened carefully as his mother described the different animals in the kingdom. As the queen and prince headed away from the southern borders, they wasn't aware of two pairs of eyes glowing before disappearing into the lush greenery.

-WP-

On the other side of the southern borders was a land between the vast jungle passed the dessert and the Pride Lands. Lying on a makeshift vine hammock was a grey wolf. He was much like his father, with different shades of gray in his fur, a black roughish mane that matches his bushy tail.

"To think that I confessed my love to her and she still leaves with that...tail chaser."

Not far away sat two wolf pups. They both shared a look of confusion as they continued to look at the older wolf.

"Who's he talking to?" asked a flaming brown pup, like the older wolf he has a mane but a darker shade of flaming brown that matches his tail.

A black pup with white sock marks, black blaze down her face, white underside all the way to her black bushy tail. A black tuff that curls between her eyes and a black mane that fell nicely a little bit before her shoulders; rolled her blue eyes. "No one...as always."

The flaming brown pup moved her pine green eyes from his sister to the self talking wolf. "Um...dad?"

The multi colour gray wolf jumped, nearly falling out of the hammock. After regaining himself he moved his blue eyes towards his pups. "Garth? Mischief? What are you two doing here?"

The black and white pup rolled her eyes again, her father can be such a ditz. "Dad we were by the borders and we seen something..."

The adult wolf looked at his daughter with all seriousness. "Mischief, What did you see?"

Mischief looked at her brother before looking at her father. "The lions have a pup over there...by looks of it he's a mixed breed from up the river."

It was quiet for a few moments before the multi colour gray wolf jumped off the hammock. With a sigh he turned and headed further into his lands. He jumped on a high ledge and howled. His black ears flickered as a replying howl was heard. Turning around and headed towards the cluster of trees. His eyes glowed in the dim light of the sun setting. Leaping over a shadow creek he was greeted by three other wolves.

"Humphrey, what is the meaning of this?! You know I have to get Jenna ready for alpha school." growled a golden brown wolf, her mane a lighter colour gold that matches her extra busy tail.

Humphrey glared at the female wolf before focusing on his father, Winston. Winston was the oldest wolf there. He like his son, fur was different shades of gray, his mane that was longer and more majestic was a dark grey along with his bushy tail.

"I called this meeting because Garth and Mischief saw a pup with the pridelander lions. Mischief said the pup looked like it was from up the river."

A large, black wolf with a short black mane, that matches his long bushy tail; grunted before moving his icy blue eyes to the head alpha. "I'll speak with Jaha about any missing pups."

Kate sighed before looking at her younger brother. "Like Stain, I'll speak with Ridge. He knows alot about the town up there."

Humphrey nodded and dismissed the two before turning his father. Winston stood and sighed.

"Humphrey, my son what do you have planned if they find the pup's parents?"

Humphrey sighed heavily. "I don't know...a pup regardless of wolf or dog should be with lions."

Winston shook his head and sighed. "Humphrey, the boy is not of our concern. He belongs to the lions. He's as forbidden as they are. You need to make a notion of that. Before it's too late."

Humphrey flattened his ears and sat on his hunches as he watched his father leap over the creek after the other two.


End file.
